Redemption of the Dark One
by Derriwynn
Summary: Ganondorf saves Zelda from an insane fool and a sickness that has engulfed her. What is his reward? Zelda/Ganondorf LEMON


The Twili-King glanced out the window of Hyrule Castle. He smiled to himself. Everything was coming together just as he had planned. Midna was dead, the beast was mortally wounded, and Twilight still blanketed parts of Hyrule. Zant cackled to himself. What fools, thinking they could outwit the Lord of Twilight, he thought. As he was congratulating himself mentally on a job well done, the door to his chambers suddenly flew open and a rushing wind barreled in.

Zant quickly turned around, coming face to face with his master, the Dark Lord Ganondorf, who did not look pleased in the least. Zant slowly began to back away from Ganondorf, for he knew to displease his master was to literally put one's life on the line.

"WHY IS THE PRINCESS BEING HELD IN THE DUNGEON?!" boomed the Dark King. Zant cowered in fear as the warlord raged, his fiery temper matching his scarlet hair.

"Bu…But master, what use is she? She is a detriment…" Zant found himself devoid of words as Ganondorf knocked him halfway across the room with one swipe of his hand. No sooner had the Twili gotten to his feet as he realized the ground below him had disappeared. He choked and gasped as Ganondorf slammed him against the wall, crushing his windpipe in the process.

"You will keep your hands off of Zelda, Zant, do you understand me? The next time you so much as give her an unsavory glance, I will grace you with your last breath, do I make myself perfectly clear?" Ganondorf snarled, dropping the Twili to the ground. Zant coughed a few more times before standing. A single question formed on his lips before his brain had time to register what he was asking.

"But Ganondorf, what do you want with the princess?" Zant narrowly dodged a blow that struck the wall just to the left of his head. Ganondorf growled out his response, pulling his bloodied fist out of the crumbling wall.

"That is none of your concern, fool." With that Ganondorf turned on heel, flipped his cape, and exited the room like a hurricane, slamming the door rather loudly behind him.

--

Princess Zelda pulled as hard as she could against the restraints that bound her to the icy stone wall. She had officially been locked up in this small cell for five days, and the dampness was beginning to take its toll on the fair princess. She coughed, the musty air invading her lungs with each passing breath. The prison in which she was contained reeked of death and despair. Her only company was the lost, tormented souls of those who had died, yet remained earthbound even in death. She shivered as she felt a phantom pass near her, the feeling of dread seeping into her soul.

'I'm going to die here like so many virtuous traitors…'thought the princess. She vaguely wished she still donned her cloak, though it seemed that warmth would only serve to prolong her sufferings. She sent up a small prayer to her deity, asking only to make her passing easy should she lose her life to the bleak darkness encompassing her.

Suddenly a light shone down the corridor, as if it were a sign from the goddesses themselves. Her chains rattled as she pulled to get a better look at the heavenly beams. She heard heavy footsteps mixed with clanking metal.

"Who's there?"

Zelda briefly heard a growl in the dark as a hulking figure made its way over to her cell. She knew immediately it was Ganondorf, the only person to show her any kindness in this time of darkness.

"I'm so sorry about this princess….I…I don't know what possessed Zant to lock you down here, but I can assure you it will never happen again." He gave her a sympathetic smile as he unlocked the door, stepping close to the shaking woman. She coughed twice, the rasping in her chest alerting him to the fact that she needed medical attention fast. She glanced briefly at his bloodied wrist wrapped in a tourniquet, assuming he had been in a fight prior to this meeting. He unlocked the chains around her wrists. Before he could react, her legs buckled below her and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. He caught her around the waist, lifting her as gently as he could off the ground before lightly kissing her temple as he made his way back to the world above.

--

Ganondorf laid the princess on the chaise lounge in front of the castle's fireplace. She was so cold, her skin so pale. He feared the worst, but perhaps the cough had not yet turned into pneumonia? He knelt close to her, pressing the back of his dark hand to her forehead. She was burning up and clearly drifting in and out of consciousness. This was not good; he had seen illness take many of his people so very long ago. He refused to have another innocent life meet the goddesses due to him. In his mind, he was responsible for the lives of his people, when they suffered, he suffered. For once in his life, he would use his sorcery not for his own personal gain, but to save the life of a young woman whom he had fallen in love with some time ago.

Carefully, he unlatched the armor sleeves on her dress, pulling the two ends apart so he could have access to the area just over her lungs. She coughed in her unconscious state, groaning as white hot pain shot through her entire body. Ganondorf bit his lip. Silently, he sent up a prayer to the goddesses to help him save her, for she was his only salvation as well. He briefly kissed Zelda on the forehead before he placed his hands over her chest, using all of his power to infuse her with the light she so desperately needed. Her body became ethereal for a moment as the light surged through her, a transparency usually reserved for specters covering her entire form. Suddenly, light shot out of her, awakening her briefly before she fainted against the couch.

Ganondorf's breath came in labored gasps, the Triforce on the back of his hand pulsing lightly as a fair amount of his power was transferred to the princess in the process. He bowed his head, grasping Zelda's much warmer hand. He finally caught his breath enough to stand. He wobbled for a moment before he slowly picked up the princess and made his way into his quarters. He moved back the covers on his bed and gently set her under them, kissing her hand before attempting to make his way to the chair next to the bed. He found himself unable to move, though, as the princess stirred, gripping his hand tightly.

"Stay…please…I don't want to be alone…" she murmured in a weak voice. Ganondorf locked eyes with her, seeing the true fear in them. He nodded, removing his armor and crown before lying down next to her under the covers. She cuddled close to him, allowing him to feel the warmth of her body and the gentleness of her soul. She laid her head upon his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. The sound of their simultaneous breathing lulled both of them to sleep.

--

Zelda awoke to the sound of thunder and a warm body next to her. She turned over, fascinated by the man sleeping next to her. His auburn hair fell to his dark, muscular shoulders in waves. She propped her elbow up on the pillow, resting her chin on her palm. Tentatively she reached her other hand out and gently touched Ganondorf's cheek. He opened his eyes, looking at the beauty before him. She smiled softly before thanking him.

"It was the least I could do after Zant put you in such a state. Are you indeed feeling better, Zelda?"She nodded, her blue eyes studying his gold ones. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness struck her, causing her to fall back against her pillow. Ganondorf bolted upright, touching her face.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" She blinked, feeling her face redden under his watchful eyes. She nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip nervously. Pushing herself into an upright position forced her to come face to face with her savior. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Zelda turned her face away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood rapidly, causing yet another wave of dizziness accompanied by nausea. Ganondorf was behind her in an instant, catching the still weakened princess in his arms as her legs gave out.

"Lie still, you'll make yourself sick. You have more power in you now, it won't hurt you, but the sensation can be…a bit overwhelming at first." He gently tucked Zelda back under the blankets.

"But I can't stay here…I need to change clothes and wash my hair." She looked up into his copper eyes again. He simply kissed her forehead, willing her to keep still for a bit longer until the dizziness subsided. Zelda could not believe the Dark King was so compassionate toward her; the subtle gestures of love for her seemed to radiate from every fiber of his being. He lay down on his side next to her, softly caressing her hair as her eyelids fluttered. She turned to face him, a serious expression gracing her pretty face.

"Ganondorf…why have you been so kind to me? Zant wants me out of the way…but you…you're his master, are you not? Shouldn't you despise me as he does?"

Ganondorf gently touched Zelda's cheek.

"I would expect the Bearer of Wisdom to already know the answer." She blushed, her suspicion finally being confirmed. "Am I wrong to feel the way I do about you? Your beauty is radiant, your heart pure. You are the kindest living creature I have met, caring so deeply for those around you. You are truly an angel, Zelda. And I need an angel to redeem me. Zant…he is only looking out for himself, as I was so many years ago. The power I wielded drove me mad, so I had to transfer it; I had to rid myself of the parasite that fed on my emotions. I transferred some of my power to him, the darkest part of me in fact."

Ganondorf's monologue was cut short as the princess pressed her lips sweetly to his. He closed his eyes, praying to the goddesses that he wasn't dreaming that Zelda really was lying in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth. They lay in each other's arms for a while, until Zelda attempted to rise again, this time with the aid of the Dark King. He slowly walked her back to her room, making certain she could walk on her own before he left her alone with a single kiss.

--

Two weeks went by before Zelda and Ganondorf ran into Zant. Afraid for his life, Zant turned on heel and fled the castle, returning once more to the Twilight. Ganondorf lifted Zant's curse on Hyrule as soon as he was certain the Twili was gone for good. Zelda could once again feel the sun on her skin as she walked through the gardens with the Dark King. She smiled sweetly as he handed her a blue rose, completely devoid of thorns. She grinned and kissed him, hugging him tight against her.

Redemption had begun for Ganondorf; the angel of Hyrule had fallen completely in love with him.

The day Ganondorf had given Zelda the rose, storm clouds blew in. They spent the night by the fire, enjoying the warmth of the embers as well as each other. Zelda lay draped across Ganondorf, her arm thrown lazily across his abdomen while his right arm held her around the waist. She closed her eyes in content bliss as he kissed the top of her head, murmuring words of love into her ear. As she smiled, a thought that she could not shake popped into her head.

'No, I can't ask him that…why should I even think such a thing…' But the thought would not let her rest until it had its say. So cautiously, the princess lifted her head off the Dark King's chest to look in his eyes. As if reading her mind, he brushed back a light brown lock of her hair before he kissed her soundly on the mouth. After pulling away for air, he glanced back at the young woman before him. Her lips were red and swollen from the kiss and her eyes shone with a yet unnamed emotion, though he could clearly see the torment in her crystal blue eyes.

"Ganondorf…will…um…well…I…uh…"

"Yes, Princess? What is it you want?"

She locked eyes with him, her face burning as her entire body temperature rose. She took a deep breath as he tipped her chin up.

"Ganondorf, will you make love to me?"

The Dark King's eyes mirrored the princess's, lust and love swirling together like the tempest that roared outside. His breath hitched in his throat before he swallowed hard, willing the tension in his groin to fade enough to allow him to speak.

"Yes, princess, if you are certain that is what you want." She nodded, never wavering an inch from what she desired most; the most intimate connection with Ganondorf had been her deepest desire since he risked his life and power to save her.

Ganondorf lifted the princess into his arms, taking her into his bedchamber. He set her gently on the floor before pulling her close against him, kissing her deeply, willing her mouth to open and allow him in. His tongue gently stroked hers as his hands removed the heavy gold shoulder-pads adorning her dress. They fell to the floor with a clank. She pulled away from him for a moment to remove her crown and help him remove his armor and tunic. Ever so slowly dark skin and heavy muscles were exposed to her. She ran her fingers lightly over his chest, down his abs, back up the length of his spine until they tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled her close once more, kissing her lightly on the lips before his mouth trailed down her neck, leaving openmouthed kisses that seared her skin. Slowly he pulled the straps of her dress down until the garment pooled at her feet. He ran his hands up her back, pulling apart the corset still concealing his lover from his eager eyes.

Zelda gasped as her corset and slip met the same fate as her dress. She was finally completely exposed to Ganondorf. He bit back a groan as he took in her beauty, almost a drunken bliss surrounding him. She looked up at him from beneath her feathery eyelashes, gauging his reaction to her breathing, how her chest rose and fell, how the blush in her cheeks had spread the rest of her body. He dipped his head again, kissing her neck, her collarbone, pushing her gently back on the bed to kiss the valley between her breasts. She gasped loudly as his tongue encircled a nipple, biting down lightly on the tip, allowing pleasure to shoot through her like a dagger. His kisses moved south toward her stomach, her hip, and the inside of her thigh. He pushed himself back up to her face, kissing her deeply as he pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he twisted his fingers just a bit, a feeling shooting through her she had never experienced before. His kisses once again moved to her chest as his fingers continued to bring her higher until she could take no more, shuddering around him, gripping him tightly as her world blew apart. She breathed heavily as she came down from her high, noticing in her delusional state that Ganondorf had removed the rest of his clothing and now lie next to her.

Zelda rolled onto her side, pushing a dark red lock of hair out of Ganondorf's amber eyes. He kissed her slowly, trying to rebuild the tension inside of her until it bubbled over again. When the kiss broke, her eyes drifted downward.

"Can…can I touch you?" Ganondorf nodded, taking her hand in his. He placed it on his most intimate area, the feeling eliciting an electrical current inside of him, as well as a breathy gasp from the Dark King. The princess continued to lightly touch him, the feeling of her innocent hands driving him mad with long pent up lust for the woman who moments ago was writhing under his skilled fingers. He caught her wrist, lifting it above her head before she drove him over the edge. As much as he wanted to allow her to continue, he wanted…no, rather, he needed to be inside her.

Slowly he pushed her legs apart, pushing two fingers inside of her yet again, readying her for the larger intrusion that was to come. He took her lips with his, pulling his fingers out and pushing slowly into her. She groaned in mild discomfort.

"Look at me, Zelda." Azure orbs met bright gold as he pulled out of her almost completely before slamming back into her. Her back arched and she bit her lip in pain. He held very still, not wanting to hurt her more than he had to. The pain, though, was fading fast. She shifted her hips below him, the movement causing simultaneous groans from the two lovers. He slowly started to move inside her, feeling every muscle shift as she squeezed him tightly. She met every one of his thrusts, pushing her higher into oblivion. As her world was growing foggy again, an idea suddenly popped into her head. She pushed his tumble of red hair away from his shoulder, biting his neck lightly. That single movement caused his hips to jerk, pushing both of them over the edge at the same time. She groaned his name as he growled against her neck.

Ganondorf collapsed on top of Zelda, completely spent. She still trembled below him, the aftershocks of their lovemaking still making her nerves tingle. He rolled off of her, pulling her close to him as she nestled her chin against his chest.

"Zelda…I love you. Will you be my wife?" The hesitation in his voice made Zelda smile.

"I love you too, Ganondorf. Yes, I will be your wife, if that is what you wish." He hugged her tighter, kissing her deeply before she rolled onto her side. He followed suite, draping his arm around her waist, allowing their breathing and the sound of thunder to lull them into blissful sleep.

The End


End file.
